


The Heavy

by Georgethecat



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Diana is an angel, F/M, Feminist Steve Trevor, Feminist Themes, Gender Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgethecat/pseuds/Georgethecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short of Diana doing the heavy lifting around the house. Prompt I filled on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavy

When Steve was nine, his mother called him out of the house and taught him how to change the oil on the car. Her father was a mechanic and he taught her. 

She took over the family business and told him that this was something everyone should know how to do. 

He grew to love the way that things worked. First cars, then airplanes. In flight school, he would ask to see how the plane was fueled, how the tires were rotated… he needed to acquaint himself with every part of a vehicle. 

When he was made Major in the Air Force, he went out and bought himself a navy blue 1967 Shelby GT500. A gorgeous car. A King on the Road… 

…And the very car he happened to be under at the moment. changing the oil. Summertime, the Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong classic belted out on his iPod. 

The filter was a little bit stubborn and it was blisteringly hot out. Steve wiped some sweat off his brow and as he did so, the car moved up, up, up into the air. He looked up and grinned, knowing exactly who was holding the car up high. 

“Thought you could use some help.” It was his favourite sound: Diana’s voice. He started laughing. 

“You really are an angel, you know that?” He was able get the filter in and started adding the new oil. “This will only take a few minutes. …When did you get into town?”

Diana was holding the car up with just one hand, the other hand rested on her hip. “Just now,” she replied, smiling down at him. “The mission was successful; however, I received word that Dr. Psycho is up for parole tomorrow.”

He replaced the fill cap and rolled out from underneath the car, motioning for Diana to put it down. “Thanks,” he said as he sat up on the creeper. “…That guy?” He grimaced at the thought of the vile villain. “Do you think he’s legit this time?”

She put the car down as gently as she would a baby, and then sighed at Steve’s question. “I have hope, but… each time he disappoints, it fades.” 

Steve stood, lifted his chin ever so slightly and gave Diana a quick kiss on the lips. She bit her lip as he turned to go inside the house. The Amazon followed the pilot inside. “Would you like some lemonade?” She queried as the screen door shut behind her. 

“Sure!” Steve called from a different room. Diana set about making them some lemonade as he returned with the vacuum. “I told mother I would call her. She will want to hear all about the mission.” She poured them both some of the drink. 

“How about waiting a few minutes before your call? I just want to finish this,” Steve asked as he plunked the vacuum down on the living room rug. Diana nodded, set the drinks down and started moving the furniture. 

“Thanks Angel,” her paramour said as he plugged the vacuum in.

**Author's Note:**

> I love bisexual women and Diana is one of my faves. And Steve Trevor is just a doll -- he's at his best when he's subverting gender stereotypes and challenging toxic ideas about masculinity.


End file.
